


Wedding Day

by CinderSpots



Series: Six told in 3's [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Henry is a dick and stupid, How Do I Tag, Jane is a lightweight, Loss of Virginity, Smut, and drinks an entire bottle of wine, but it's helpful, so all is normal, you don't have to read the other parts to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Weddings.One of the happiest occasionsAt least their supposed to be.But Jane is not feeling the love.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six told in 3's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended that you read Divorced, Beheaded, Died before reading this, but it's not necessary.

Weddings.

One of the happiest occasions.

At least they're  _ supposed to be. _

Jane, is not feeling the love. Catherine of Aragon. (Catalina to Jane) was getting married. And Jane was not happy at all.

Jane considered herself a very controlled person. She didn’t drink. So when she steals a bottle of wine and drinks  _ all  _ of it. She is drunk. 

(She’s surprised later on her way back to France, but when you’re drunk common sense isn’t your top priority.)

Do you know what happens when you’re drunk?

Your judgment it  _ vitaly impaired _ .

So this is the excuse Jane has for doing what she decides to do next.

______

Catalina was not having a good day.

But she was a good actor.

Marrying the king was definitely not on her bucket list ( **Just pretend that was a thing** ) 

But he was the king. So here she was, an hour away from being married to a terrible man. She didn’t want Arthur either, but Arthur was understanding, and  _ kind _ . Lately someone else was on her mind though.

_ Jane Seymour _

Her maid of honor. Jane had been captivating from the start. She was beautiful, and sweet. She let Catalina air out her….. hesitations about marrying Henry. And  _ even  _ agreed with them.

Catalina was  _ not  _ off to a good start with her marriage.

She wasn’t even  _ married yet _ , and she was in love with someone else.

Props to you Catalina.

Props.

________

Jane drunkenly stumbled into Catalina’s bridal chambers. 

(She would learn later on that she hadn’t seemed drunk at all. And that Catalina would be quite upset that Jane had said these things to her drunk. And what happened after.)

Catalina turned to face Jane. Her face lit up at the sight of her. “ _ Jane _ !” She said with a smile. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” She followed, with a frown.

Jane gulped. Even in her drunk state, she wasn’t sure she could do it. Not even an  _ entire  _ bottle of liquid courage could get her there.

“I have to tell you something.” Jane said with surprising seriousness in her voice.

“Oh? What is it?” Catalina replied tensely

“IamprettysurethatI’minlovewithyouandIknowthatthisispossiblytheworsttimetotellyouthisandthatyoumighthavemebeheadedbutIneededyoutoknowthatbeforeyougotmarried.” Jane blurted out.

Catalina stared at her for a second. “What?”

Jane then decided to try something else. She walked up to her. And just  _ kissed  _ her.

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  _ Jane’s mind screamed. But before she could pull away, Catalina started to kiss her back. “I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you too, darling.” She said when oxygen became a thing that was necessary. Jane blushed at the nickname. “Really?” She asked with a slight squeak. “Really.” Catalina responded. She then pulled Jane in for another kiss.

After a moment or two Catalina swiped her tongue over the bottom of Jane’s lips. Jane happily opened her mouth and allowed Catalina in. Their tongue’s fought for dominance as Catalina pushed Jane to the wall. Catalina bit Jane’s lip, and smiled as Jane gave her control.

Catalina began to undress Jane, once she was finished she prompted Jane to undress her as well. Catalina kissed down Jane’s neck, occasionally nipping. Hard enough for Jane to feel it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Catalina got on her knees, and looked up at Jane with a devilish smirk. “Just be quiet,  _ babygirl _ . It won’t take long.-” She then paused “ - but, uh, I haven’t done this before so I might be bad.” Jane let out a laugh.

Catalina traced Jane’s heat with her tongue, causing a moan to rip out of Jane. Taking the hint, Catalina began to lap at Jane’s heat. Jane put a hand over her mouth to silence herself as Catalina made love to her. Jane reached her orgasm fairly quickly, considering she had never had sex before. Catalina was clearly a natural, as she hadn’t had sex before  _ either _ .

Jane crumbled against the wall, almost falling to the floor. Catalina caught her at the last moment. Jane then pushed Catalina to the floor, determined to make her feel good. Catalina opened her mouth as if to argue, but Jane spoke first, “No arguing, you made me feel good, now it’s your turn.” Which sufficiently shut her up.

Jane cautiously put a finger into Catalina, when she moaned Jane put in another and began to pump them slowly. Catalina’s hips began to buck against Jane’s fingers, desperate for more friction. Jane began to pump faster, making Catalina cry out in bliss. When she came she called Jane’s name out. Making Jane’s spine shiver with pride.

_ She’ll never be yours Henry. Never. _

_______

Jane stood in the reception hall waiting for Catalina to walk down the aisle. After Catalina calmed down she had kissed Jane, and told her that she loved her, but she had to marry the king. Jane understood, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still bitter.

Catalina began to walk down the aisle, Henry wasn’t even looking at her. He was looking out the windows, bored out of his mind.

_ He’s marrying the most perfect girl in the world, and he can’t even be bothered to look at her while she walks down the aisle. Dick. _

Catalina looked at Jane with so many emotions. Love, apology, and yearning. Jane stared back at her with sadness. Knowing that Catalina would never be able to be with Jane. As the wedding started Jane thought one thing.

_ Maybe in another life. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. More terrible writing.


End file.
